


caramel macchiato

by badasskorra



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, M/M, Mild Language, dorian is a space nerd and you can take that hc from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: Dorian Havilliard doesn't like coffee. Dorian Havilliard may not like coffee but unfortunately for him, being a college student requires unbelievable daily amounts of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *kinda hates book series* *is attached to its characters*  
> back by (un)popular demand,,,, your # 1 chaorian stan /me/ with more dumb-boys-in-love content,,, every fandom has that coffee shop au so obviously this one needed it,,,

Dorian Havilliard doesn't like coffee. 

Dorian Havilliard may not like coffee but unfortunately for him, being a college student requires unbelievable _daily_ amounts of it. 

He tried surviving without caffeine for the first two weeks of the semester but after falling asleep during class three times, Dorian decides he has to suck it up and visit the coffee shop that is a block away from his campus.

Anielle Coffee is a rather small place Dorian visited once a year ago with his friend Aelin who had claimed they made the best coffee in town. He was eating a brownie at the time and could only take her word for it.

The shop is as nice as he remembers it, Dorian thinks as he walks in. It still has that homey atmosphere with its red couches, paintings on the walls (Dorian recalls Aelin saying that all the paintings were bought from local artists) and the friendly staff.

"'Morning. One medium caramel macchiato to go, please," he says once he reaches the counter.

"That'd be $3,85," a deep, warm voice replies, making Dorian look away from the menu. 

The first thing he notices is a pair of brown eyes, almost the color of melted chocolate _._ The man before him - _Chaol_ , his name tag says - is tall and muscular with short auburn hair, the white shirt he is wearing showing off his toned arms. Dorian is suddenly awake.

He realizes he's staring when he sees the barista's lips moving. Shit, the man must've asked him some question.

"Sorry, what?" Smooth.

To his surprise, _and delight_ , Chaol laughs. "I asked for your name."

He blames it on the man's attractiveness and his drowsiness but what comes out of his mouth is, "Anakin Skywalker."

Chaol raises an eyebrow, a mildly amused expression on his face. "Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes."

Five minutes later Dorian Havilliard is exiting the coffee shop with a mild blush covering his face and a smile playing on his lips.

//

The next time Dorian stops by the coffee shop is a few days later after a long night of essay writing. He is surprised he even made it so far without tripping over his own feet or getting lost.

"Give me cake or give me death," Dorian says in lieu of greeting when he enters the coffee shop and sees the hot barista from last time. He is too sleep-deprived to feel embarrassed. "Also one caramel macchiato."

Chaol turns to Dorian with a kind smile on his face. "We're very cheerful this morning. Have you finally embraced your inner Sith lord and become Darth Vader?"

Dorian snorts and leans against the counter. "I'm sorry. Last night I was writing an essay til 3 am and then I fell asleep, so I had to finish the last paragraph in under ten minutes this morning."

"Ah, the miracle of education," Chaol says and moves to start making Dorian's order before he remembers something. "And what should that cake be?"

"Cookies and cream?"

"Alright," he replies and picks up a cup. "Name?"

"Jim Kirk."

Chaol barks out a laugh.

//

A few weeks pass, during which Dorian continues to return to that cozy coffee shop, mostly because of the company (the coffee stopped being a reason the second Dorian heard Chaol laugh). That morning though, Dorian overslept and was therefore late for school so he makes up his mind to compensate for it during lunch time when he doesn't have classes.

 _However_ , he questions if that was a good decision when he sees that almost the entire cafe is full - lunch time rush hour. But he came this far anyway so he might as well walk in.

Dorian hoped Chaol was still on shift so when he sees him serving two customers at once, he can't help but grin and also feel a little sympathetic. 

Chaol looks as good as any other time, and Dorian is sure he'd look good even if he was covered in mud. His hair is disheveled, like he's been running his fingers through it, and he's wearing a black tee, for which Dorian thanks all the gods and saints above. He smirks when his eyes land on Chaol's jeans.

"I see someone's happy to see me," he says as he stops before the counter, after both the other clients have moved to sit down.

"What?" Chaol looks confused for a moment but then notices that Dorian is looking at the apron tied around his waist. "Oh, that. That's actually my breakfast," Chaol says with a sheepish smile and pulls out a banana. "But it's been so hectic all morning that I didn't have time to eat. _Nesryn_ was supposed to be working now but she's late and I can't just leave so..."

"Bad timing on my part then?" Dorian asks, yet he doesn't show any sign of leaving.

Chaol shakes his head. "You're still a customer, so what should it be today..."

"Dorian," he interrupts him. "My name is Dorian. I think the man responsible for keeping me awake deserves to know it." O _h okay_ , so apparently he's on a roll today.

"Thank you for sharing," Chaol smirks. " _Han Solo_."

//

"You seem more cheerful than usual," Aelin comments one day after classes. "Does it have anything to do with Anielle Coffee where you've practically started living in?"

Dorian feigns confusion. "What? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm always this happy."

Aelin raises an eyebrow, obviously not buying it. "Uh huh," she smirks. "If you like that guy so much, why haven't you asked him out yet?"

Dorian splutters at that but quickly recovers and clears his throat. "Well..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know if he'd agree? And I really don't want to look for another source of caffeine after he rejects me. I hate coffee but what they make is _godsend_."

Aelin laughs. "Is _Dorian Havilliard_ seriously _nervous_?"

"I mean, he's so easy to talk to and is always so nice. And he has such warm eyes and that _smile_... Don't even get me started on his arms." Fuck, he is so smitten. The last time he felt like this was two years ago when he met Sorscha. Their relationship didn't last long but he fell in love with her nevertheless. Dorian always fell in love so easily.

Aelin puts a hand on his shoulder. "There there, pal. Wanna go get drunk?"

//

When Wednesday morning Dorian walks in the coffee shop, he sees that behind the counter stands a dark haired woman and not Chaol. His disappointment must've have shown, because the woman gives him a knowing look and says, "Looking for Chaol, right?"

"Err..."

The woman gives him a friendly smile. "I'm Nesryn, and you must be Dorian. Chaol talks about you like, all the time. Seriously, when are you two going to go on a date and end my suffering?"

She doesn't really mean that... Right? Dorian tries not to dwell on it and clears his throat, finally regaining his ability to speak. "Speaking of whom, where is he?"

Nesryn frowns. "Sick. Bad cold. He expects to resume working in a few days but I think it might take at least another week."

Dorian makes a noise of acknowledgement before he remembers that, Chaol or no Chaol, he still needs his daily dose of caffeine. "Well, I hope he gets better soon. And since I'm already here, I'd like one..."

"One medium caramel macchiato, yes. Coming right up," Nesryn cuts him off, smirking.

"Thanks."

She starts making his order, muttering something about dumb boys giving her headaches.

//

A month later Dorian walks in Anielle Coffee alongside Aelin, both of them there to celebrate the successful presentation they gave earlier that day. After a week of headaches, coffee and all-nighters, Dorian feels like they deserve a little award for going through it without dying. And that award is going to be in the shape of a big chocolate cake.

(He tries not to think about him and Chaol sharing a chocolate cake.)

(Or Chaol _covered_ in chocolate cake.)

(Too late.)

Aelin goes to sit down on a table near the window while he walks toward the counter to order. 

Chaol smiles brightly when he sees him and Dorian forgets how to breathe. He's been meaning to ask Chaol out from the moment he met him but every time something stopped him. Dorian thinks that after three months of flirting - because it definitely is flirting, no matter what he tells himself to excuse his cowardly behavior - it's time to get his shit together and just _ask the guy on a date_.

"Hi," he greets Chaol with a grin.

"Hey. What would it be today?" 

 _You_ , he almost says, because _damn_ that smile, and _damn_ those eyes, and _damn those arms._

(Dorian wonders if people can die of pining too much and also what it would feel like to kiss Chaol.)

He notices something's wrong when he sees Chaol's wide eyes and flushed cheeks. _Shit_ , did he actually say it out loud?

"Um... I-" Dorian begins but cuts himself off, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly Chaol's face splits into a (smug?) grin and he leans against the counter. "Well, my shift ends in an hour, if you can wait that long?" That definitely is a shit-eating grin. 

Dorian thinks he is in love.

"Hmm, I suppose I can try."

**Author's Note:**

> this is ridiculous but anywayy,,,   
> feedback is appreciated (and thanks to those who liked my previous disasters aka fics)! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ ganseysadam


End file.
